<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if Ukyo and Toma swapped places? by Awwcupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006239">What if Ukyo and Toma swapped places?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwcupcake/pseuds/Awwcupcake'>Awwcupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia: Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwcupcake/pseuds/Awwcupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in a universe where Ukyo and Toma swapped places. Ukyo and the heroine are currently dating in the diamond world, while Toma is desperately finding his lover by crossing from world to world. Toma arrives at the diamond world, and catches sight of the heroine on a date with Ukyo. What will happen afterwards?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toma/Heroine, Ukyo/Heroine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is my fourth world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm sure she's here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've seen her die so many times right in front of my eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I haven't gotten used to seeing her die over and over. Not even once. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But now...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'll make sure I'll whisk her away from this world. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>   Snap! Snap!</em>
</p><p>   "Aelee, move a bit to the left." Ukyo tells the heroine while motioning his hand. She takes a few steps to her left, allowing Ukyo to capture a larger portion of the fountain behind her. </p><p>   "There! Now, stay like that and..." he takes another shot. "There we go! The fountain is more visible now."</p><p>   Ukyo and the heroine have started dating again once Aelee recovered most of her memories. Even though they were childhood friends, they managed to step out of the friend zone and confess their feelings to one another. Right now, they're having a nice trip around Kobe--a city she hasn't seen in a long time ever since her high school graduation. Ukyo always wanted to take pictures of Kobe, so he decided it would be a great idea to plan their next date there. </p><p>   "Hey, Ukyo, let's check the clothing stores over there." Aelee says while pointing to a busy street lined with fancy shops. </p><p>   "Sure!" They walk toward the bustling street.</p><p>    As they enter a big clothing store, a man watches them from the shadows of an alley. He looks like your average teenager, although in reality, he's in his early twenties. The alley is diagonally placed across the store they went into. Probably convenient for a shady stalker. If it wasn't for the afternoon crowd, the man's blonde hair would have been easily seen. The crowd gives him the cover he needed to spy on them. </p><p>   "She's here..." he murmurs. Dark, almost eye baggy eyes carefully observe the heroine. His mouth suddenly contorts in a sly smile. "Don't worry, Aelee. I'm coming to get you."</p><p>   Aelee passes by modern women's wear, excitement clear in her eyes. She pauses in front of a ring of spring jackets, and takes one. She holds it in front of her. "What do you think, Ukyo?" she asks.</p><p>   Ukyo giggles softly. "It suits you, Aelee." he smiles. "I'm happy you're back to normal already."</p><p>   "Well...a few parts of my memory are still a little hazy, but," she puts the jacket back on its ring. "I'm starting to feel whole again." Aelee could no longer see and hear Orion once she remembered the intimate and difficult moments she had with Ukyo. The rest of her memories should be coming back soon, albeit she feels there's something...big hidden within her lost memories. </p><p>   After half an hour, Aelee decides to buy a dark blue winter coat. She shows it to Ukyo. </p><p>   "Eh? I get it's chilly outside, but isn't that coat a little too thick?" Ukyo questions, weirded out by what the heroine wants to buy. </p><p>   "I like long sleeves, and this coat's going to make me feel warm whenever I step outside." Aelee reassures with a grin. </p><p>   "...Okay then. I still think it's too thick though." Ukyo then pays for the coat. He offers to carry her shopping bag, and the two step out of the clothing store, the heroine eager to look for more clothes. </p><p>    Meanwhile, the man in hiding has been patiently observing them for thirty minutes. "She still likes to shop..." he whispers. He gazes at the heroine with longing eyes. "I want to protect you, Aelee. I know your fate with that man is the same as your fate in the other worlds, but he..."  he glares at Ukyo. His eyes now look more menacing behind the darkness of the alley. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   "He's in the way."</em>
</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>